


爱哭鬼（new ver.）

by Bath_Lily_sxsxn



Category: SEVENTEEN(band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bath_Lily_sxsxn/pseuds/Bath_Lily_sxsxn
Summary: 用餐结束期待您的评价





	爱哭鬼（new ver.）

爱哭鬼（dacryphilia ver.）  
*恋哭癖⬆️  
*现实背景

怎么又哭了。

全圆佑迷迷糊糊睁着眼，他的大狗狗头发乱糟糟，撇着嘴讲不清话，被他压着动弹不得，眼泪一颗一颗往外淌。

好想看那样的表情……全圆佑皱着眉去抹掉泪水，虽然越擦越多，虽然看着心疼，可是他也好想一直看下去。他想起那天厨房里金珉奎在切洋葱，傻乎乎地用手碰了脸颊，呛得咳嗽，又用小手指抹泪，全圆佑让他转过脸来，那样含着眼泪、很委屈的样子，就总会在自己纾解欲望的时候跑出来。

好想看那样的表情……明明哭得很伤心，该心疼的，要哄哄的，可是那样泪眼朦胧的样子，水汪汪浸润着的瞳仁儿……因为情绪总是很外露，所以也很爱哭，掉眼泪之外鼻子也抽红，吸吮着委屈的情绪打颤儿，被雨水打湿的樱花瓣，又或者是淋上炼乳的巧克力派，脆弱、柔软又温润，像这清晨缠缠绵绵的雨水，即使打扰了他的梦境也叫人生不起气来——

怎么又做这样的梦了，全圆佑摸了把下身的黏腻，懊恼地把自己摔回被子里去。

/  
但是现在却不是梦，因为亲得太狠了，怀里的大狗狗都喘不过气来，乱七八糟推不开，马上又被全圆佑箍在怀里，湿湿的小舌头贴在锁骨的凹陷处，颤了下又给抓起来继续亲。

不光是这样凶狠的吻，舌头被吮着的时候，全圆佑还着迷于他屁股上的肉揉个没完，听到“呜呜”的哭腔后，情不自禁地又补上一巴掌。

回过神来的时候已经这样做完了，满脸泪水的弟弟就在他眼前，全圆佑半分钟都在看呆，想去哄，但是又想继续凶他，结果哄了反而哭得更凶，一抽一抽地要他抱，不过抱得紧了刘海儿扎到眼睛，眼泪又啪嗒啪嗒掉个没完。

所以我怎么只是看着这样就硬了。

全圆佑也不懂自己了。

/  
金珉奎腿也太长了，全圆佑很不合时宜地想到这件事，是弟弟喜欢他也喜欢的姿势，乖乖的小孩儿自己主动压下腰，想着要配合哥哥，腿又再分开一点点，让膝盖和腿窝卡在一起。

可是今天比平时更凶了，先是没头没脑地往翘着的屁股上拍了几巴掌，滞后的热量渐渐上涌，进得又太快太用力，金珉奎扶着墙的胳膊都开始发酸。“哈…不是喜欢站着挨操么，怎么现在站都站不稳？”，隐忍着被湿滑紧紧包裹的快感，全圆佑上身俯下去贴在弟弟背上，没听到回应就张开嘴咬着肩头耸起的肉。

“珉奎身材为什么这么好？嗯？”，抽插的动作放缓，全圆佑捏着大腿根的嫩肉语气暧昧，每次说荤话逗他，弟弟都会是那样可爱的语气，小声地叫圆佑哥，被看了表情就害羞得不得了。

“这里…嗯…还有这里”，一只手往外掰着大腿，另一只覆在胸上乱揉，金珉奎被他弄得浑身发抖，刚刚还是那样霸道地捅进后穴，现在陡然的空虚惹得人不上不下难受得很，更难耐的是不光得听哥哥的下流话，那人还只是专注于揉他的胸，前面硬得流水也不管。

“胸这么大、屁股又练的这么翘，不是故意勾引我的吗？”，全圆佑越贴越紧，故意吹气挑逗敏感的弟弟，“珉奎知不知道……”

“你哭的时候…唔！特别性感……”

说完这句，金珉奎真的又哭起来，“呜…没有、圆佑哥好过分……”，皱着眉头眼泪又掉下来，好委屈的狗狗本能地想缩成一小团，身上穿的背心却被越推越高卷在胸口。刚才隔着布料揉弄的大手直接接触肌肤，指甲尖捉住乳尖儿使劲扭着旋转，又立刻收回用掌心有一下没一下地拨弄。

弄得金珉奎的胸口发痒发肿，全圆佑却不肯继续了，反去把手腕拉到下面抓着，胸部就卡在衣服和胳膊中间晃动，荡得弟弟咬着嘴唇掉眼泪，低着头呜呜地哭。

全圆佑很想正面看看那样的表情，可他怕自己更加失控，又做出更过分的事情来，强忍着从小穴里抽出茎身，用沾满体液和润滑剂的硬挺在臀瓣里浅浅地抽插。

随着一下一下的撞击，两条长腿越撇越开，金珉奎难受地仰起脖子哼哼，全圆佑发了点善心加大力度，往前开掘的龟头就不停地撞到囊袋，再间接磨着弟弟的性器，带出一串更让全圆佑受不了的低声娇喘。

他忍不住了，金珉奎也快站不住了，全圆佑硬得难受，呼吸急促地哈气，抓着人翻过来操进去。

衣服乱的一团糟快拧成麻绳，压得更显胸肌的丰满，口水和眼泪流得哪里都是，打湿了下巴往下滑，大狗狗被他欺负得狠了，睫毛都垂下来无力的样子，全圆佑看得更兴奋了点，眼前的人小声地控诉说他过分，赶紧亲上去舔舔眼泪。

“因为珉奎太可爱了才会这样的……”，眼睛本来就酸，被舌头的热量碰了就又泪腺开闸，全圆佑尝到咸咸的味道亲的上瘾，用自己的脸去贴狗狗湿漉漉的鼻子。心头上涨的歉意让他忙不迭补上对不起，再十指紧扣去好好解释：“因为哭得时候…太可爱了所以……”

“唔…哥看到珉奎哭就没办法…”，全圆佑挺着腰满足金珉奎缠上来的腿，“因为珉奎哭起来太可爱了才会这样的……”

“呜…？可爱吗……”，没有想到会说这样的话，金珉奎不知道的是，这样带着泪痕、用探询的眼光看着哥哥的表情，会让全圆佑更忍不住去欺负他，全圆佑撬开弟弟的嘴巴，搅着舌头让他乖乖去吮，“嗯、唔，珉奎乖…上下两张嘴巴都要好好吃哦…”，模拟着交合的动作，哥哥的手指也沾满黏糊糊的口水，又抽出来往颤巍巍立着的奶尖上抹，金珉奎才被好一阵玩弄的胸部又落到男人手里。

“哥哥不要、呜呜…不要欺负我了……”，撅着嘴巴，大狗狗急得大哭起来，下身突然收紧，吮得全圆佑没忍住马上缴械，不打招呼就在射在了里面。

“呜……”，虽然还在闹别扭，金珉奎还是羞得把脑袋埋进哥哥怀里，脸贴着胸口喘着粗气胡乱嘟囔。

“呼…好孩子，不要哭了，是哥错了”，全圆佑捧起弟弟沾满泪水的脸，吻下去安抚的动作带着怜惜。

呜咽着回应哥哥的吻，湿漉漉的大型犬大概还是不懂，大概也想不通哥哥为什么喜欢看自己哭，可是大概都会接受，下次哭了大概还会这样抽着气去要抱抱，全圆佑叹了口气，怎么这么好哄——

果然是太喜欢他了。

他准备俯下身用嘴帮弟弟弄出来，着迷于接吻的大型犬却吸着舌头不肯放，“乖，先不亲了”，全圆佑轻轻地拍了下金珉奎的屁股要他放开，含着笑看弟弟迷迷糊糊的眼睛。

“亲硬了你又要挨操。”

**Author's Note:**

> 用餐结束期待您的评价


End file.
